


Good Bad Luck

by sincerelyhys



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, kind of canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyhys/pseuds/sincerelyhys
Summary: Minhee was always lucky.





	Good Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this at work in under 3 hours. i love hwangmini.

Minhee was always lucky.

He claimed it as a superpower. Even as a child whenever he wanted something he always conveniently found a way to get things. He wanted a toy so bad; coincidentally his mother would have it for free in a raffle. He needed to get in school on time, how convenient is it that he didn’t have to wait for the bus. It was little things like that, but it made his life easier and he breezes though things most of the time.

Even when he joined Starship Entertainment it was all too coincidental, he thought that he wanted to apply to a company and out of nowhere a friend messaged him saying the said company has their auditions open in a place a couple of minutes away only from home. He got in, and began training as an idol. He had activities during his training period like appearing on a Music Video (again—he was lucky because the original trainee they had signed up with Yujin got sick on that day and Minhee had to appear instead) that made him become exposed to the entertainment industry which was fun.

Luck came to him again when he and 4 other trainees got selected from the pool and was told they’d be joining the latest Season of Produce 101. Minhee knew the show and knew the implications of it, how he could debut and get his name out there and show his skills to the people. The timing was just right. Luck was always on his side, just as always.

* * *

 

He and his 4 other fellow trainees arrived in the dorms, for the orientation.

The room was filled to the brim with people, trainees introducing themselves to one another one by one.

Minhee had always been a social butterfly, so he was the first one to roam around and introduce himself to the trainees. They all seemed nice, albeit awkward at first. Some of them clicked with Minhee from the get go, and they all had a common ground for conversation so it wasn’t that hard to keep them engaged.

Minhee got to meet the Woollim boys much later, because they arrived late to the hall.

There were 6 of them, some crowding behind a tall guy with black hair and a poker face. He’s not the most handsome boy in that room, Minhee had to admit, but there was something about him that caught his eye. He had this certain appeal to him, and Minhee can’t stop staring at him.

“Minhee, let’s go to those Woollim boys.” Wonjin nudges him and they approach the boys in the side.

Minhee finds out the boy’s name is Hwang Yunseong, a hyung to him, and he has soft hands.

They talk for the rest of the night, finds out they have common interests like dancing and throughout that time Minhee’s cheeks hurt from all the smiling he did. It was painful for his jaw, but it’s not like he can stop himself from smiling.

Yunseong was a fun person to hang out with, despite the initial feeling that he was cold and snobbish because of his expression. Minhee liked annoying him, as much as Yunseong poked fun at him too. It felt nice, because Yunseong felt like somebody he knew already for a long time even though it’s just been hours. He had never clicked as fast he had with Yunseong ever, and that says a lot.

* * *

 

The first public appearance of the Produce X 101 boys are for the runway show.

Minhee had been preparing for it, as well as the rest of them. He’s sitting near the Woollim boys, close enough so he can see Yunseong just sitting there staring at the rest of the trainees. He scoots over to him and pokes him in the arm.

“Hyung.”

“Yes Minhee.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“I want to do something for the runway show, but I’m not sure what. It has to be unique so it can appeal to the national producers, but I can’t seem to put my mind on what..." Yunseong says, deep in thought, and Minhee waggles his eyebrows in thought.

“I have an idea hyung.”

He tells Yunseong his idea, and recruits Dongyun to do it with him. It was all well until Dongyun chickened out the last minute due to nervousness, and Minhee stepped up to do it with Yunseong. It was pretty simple. Yunseong is going to walk the runway, and then they’ll meet halfway and do a move facing each other.

Yunseong steps out of the runway first, Show Time playing in the background and after the staff’s cue Minhee followed him. He’s waving and giving hearts to the audience as he walks and when he looks at Yunseong the latter is looking at him with a face that Minhee can’t forget. It took his breath away. They did the dance and moved on opposite directions that drew a response from the crowd, and when he had returned backstage he clutches his heart that was still beating loudly.

He’s so lucky Dongyun chickened out.

* * *

 

He checks the internet portals and social media and finds his name among the most talked about trainees. A lot of fans had pledged to support. Him and Yunseong’s part was a standout and people kept on talking about it. Dongyun bumps into him the other day and called him lucky and he hums.

* * *

 

There’s this game the staff made called Don’t Drop the Apple, and Minhee was assigned to not drop the apple with Yunseong.

The mechanics are simple. Literally don’t drop the apple. They have to move it from their foreheads downwards without using their hands within the time limit.

“I feel lucky that I get to do it with you.” Yunseong says to him when they were preparing.

“Why?” he asks, and Yunseong smiles a little. Minhee wants to internally yell at how cute he looks.

“I don’t know, I’m just getting a good feeling. Also because we’re friends, so I guess that makes it less awkward.” He says, and Minhee smiles back, trying to hide his ears that are reddening. He’s definitely not gonna tell Yunseong that he feels luckier, just because he gets to do it with The Hwang Yunseong.

They start the game and even bicker on camera because their introduction failed, and when the timer began both of them couldn’t stop giggling. Minhee knows his face and ears are probably reddening from the proximity of Yunseong to him, At some point their lips meet because of the apple going down immediately to their stomach and Minhee felt like his mind short-circuited. It was short but it was enough for Minhee to feel Yunseong’s lips against his, and hear his own heartbeat in his ears pounding loudly he can barely hear anything else.

The next thing he knows is that he’s being ushered out on set and Yunseong is wiping his sweat beside him with a towel, pretending like nothing happened but his ears are flaming red from what they did and he kept on complaining about how they could have won if they were given one more chance.

They didn’t win the game, and Minhee lost his first kiss to Yunseong.

* * *

 

Minhee begins to feel the shift in his life when the show really began.  
It started when he got rank X during the company evaluations. Yunseong got a B from his end, because he did freestyle for the first time and succeeded with flying colors. Minhee could not have been any more proud of him.

He had Hyeongjun and Jungmo with him in X, so he didn’t really feel alone. It was sad though, when he got separated from Wonjin and the rest.

He worked hard to study the dance and performed good enough to rank D, where he gets reunited with Wonjin and Hyunbin.

Yunseong was also there, and only when the cameras are off that he gets to talk to him. They had a walk around the area at night and didn’t really say much, but he felt like he should be there because Yunseong needed someone.

Yunseong gets scolded in one of their practices, and Minhee feels bad. It was even worse when it aired, and both of their ranks dropped. It was far from when he was in the top, and everyone said they were rooting for him in the beginning. It’s like all of them suddenly dropped and shifted to another boy just because they had more screen time.  
He doubted himself; he was always so sure that luck was on his side—as it had always been ever since he was young. Now it’s gone, especially when he needs it the most.

* * *

 

For the group evaluations he gets teamed up with Yunseong for MAMA, and it makes him happy to be in the same team as Yunseong. He had always liked how he worked; he was quiet but his contributions to the group were very notable. They were all focused on how to hit the notes but Yunseong was working hard on the choreography. Minhee can’t help but praise him, but it was unheard as Yunseong was busy learning the choreography in the iPad.

Minhee does his earnest, practicing hard and helping the others and cheering them up when they feel down, all the while still praying he gets luck on his side again.

Their team was practically in shambles during presentation as Trainer Yoonjung scolded them, until Yunseong stepped out and did the routine in front of them confidently to which he was praised for. Yunseong began leading the team then with the choreography, and despite everything that was going on in Minhee’s life, for the love of God, he can’t help but feel elated when Yunseong holds his hands from behind and help him get on with the difficult choreo. It felt intimate despite all the cameras around and Yunseong like the cool hyung that he is—acted like nothing was happening.

Throughout all that he felt like bond with Yunseong got stronger though. They were practically attached to the hip all day and night. They shared the same room and danced to the same song repeatedly. They even hung out at Jungmo’s bed even though that’s not their room just to crash, and Jungmo tells him when Yunseong isn’t within earshot that Minhee is whipped.

He can’t even get mad at Jungmo, because he’s right.

All good things must come to an end though, as the evaluations skirted around the corner way too fast for Minhee’s liking.

Their team loses to Donghyun’s Love Shot—but Yunseong won 1st for their team, and the little smile that creeps on Yunseong’s lips as Minhee congratulates him feels like a universal win.

* * *

 

Minhee’s ranks continue to fluctuate as the show progresses, and he feels sad. He doesn’t blame his fans for not voting more, it’s just understandable that there are far cuter boys, or funnier, or more talented, and Minhee feels like he just blended in the background. He still got lucky the first time.

But Yunseong… the more Yunseong progressed in the show the more he began to show his potentials. He didn’t really take the center position but he just shined like that. He had decent amount of screen time and was never evil edited, but mostly because there was nothing to evil edit. Yunseong was nice. It was one of the reasons why Minhee liked him.

He got to move on to position evaluations, and he chose to dance Finesse. He was glad to have been in the same team as Wonjin and Hyeongjun, but part of him was hoping Yunseong should’ve been in the same team too. It was different when they were teammates in MAMA. He felt more at ease when Yunseong was there.

Yunseong chose Believer though, and he got to be with Donghyun and Dongpyo and the others.

Minhee feels jealous, as he’d watched them practice and he can see how Yunseong was close with Donghyun and how even the other members of the team had been talking about Minhee. Kookheon was even ranting about how the two were practically inseparable, and hearing that over lunch was something Minhee doesn’t appreciate.

He can’t blame Yunseong, they weren’t anything—they’re just friends, they’re just trainees. He has no right to be jealous over anything—Yunseong is allowed to hang out with his friends, his teammates.

He tried to condition himself into thinking that over and over.

Yunseong pulled him one night when they were having a break from practicing and it was Yunseong who asks first.

“Are you alright?” he asks under the lamppost set up by the crew. It’s cold out and they’re only wearing their practice clothes but he doesn’t mind.

“I’m fine. What makes you ask that?” he says, and Yunseong tilts his head, the way he does when he wants to say something but can’t phrase it.

“I just thought there was something wrong. You never talked to me recently.” Yunseong points out and he looks down. It’s true that they never got to hang out recently since they were in different teams, and it felt like they were moving in different orbits despite being in the same universe.

“I didn’t want to bother you, you’re busy leading your team and I have to put in extra work too because my rank isn’t doing so well—“ he admits, and Yunseong lifts his chin up with his hand.

“Hey, look at me. You’ll never be a bother to me okay? If you want to talk to me, you can talk to me. I’m your hyung.” Yunseong says earnestly as he cups Minhee’s cheeks with his hands, and Minhee wants to just hug him. “If you have any problems or concerns I’m always here for you.”

“Hyung—“he starts, but then stops because he doesn’t know what to say after.

“Hmm..?” Yunseong asks.

 _I like you a lot._  
_Thank you._  
_Please stay by my side._  
_Please hold my hand._

“Nothing, let’s just go in. I’m cold.”

* * *

 

Yunseong sits beside him in the waiting room during position evaluations, and he doesn’t talk a lot to Minhee because there are a lot of people, but he knows Yunseong is doing it for him. He even went out of his way to scoot over away from his Believer team, and tries to relax Minhee down from his nervousness by rubbing circles on his hands and holding it.

Yunseong isn’t saying anything, but with what he’s doing, Minhee knows what he wants to say. Sometimes it doesn’t take words to say something that means a whole world to someone.

Their team is called to perform and Yunseong squeezes his hand before he pushes him to go.

In the end, he ranks 10th overall in dance and 3rd in his team. Yunseong wins 1st in Dance for his team, and 2nd overall by 4 points.

Minhee knows Yunseong’s disappointed in himself for not appealing more, and it’s why after the announcements he tried to catch up with him back to the dorms. He made Wonjin go ahead and he mouths the word Yunseong, which was enough for him to understand.

"Hyung!" Mnhee calls after him and Yunseong, still in his concept clothes and makeup looks around. "Want to walk?" he offers and Yunseong motions his arm for him to come.

They walk in silence around the area, with nothing but the sound of the highway every now and then and the sound of nature interruptiing every once in a while.

"How are you feeling hyung?" he asks and he can see Yunseong pursing his lips from his side profile.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."  
"I should've done better." _and Minhee was right._

"You did your best. That's fine hyung."

"But I could have done better." Yunseong protests and Minhee frowns.

"Hyung you did the best out there. Don't let the 4 votes get you down. Everyone else in here knows you did it the best."

Yunseong stays quiet, and Minhee prods on.

"You're the best person I know, and that says a lot because I know a lot of people. The problem with you is that you don't trust yourself that you can do all of these good things that you can do."

"Kang Minhee." Yunseong says sternly as he stops walking and Minhee looks at him with expectant eyes. "How can you say that about me?"

"Because I trust you more than you trust yourself. I know that I don't know you as long as Junho knows you, or Dongyun, or any of the other Woollim boys for that matter. But I know you in my own way, and I trust you and see you for who you are that you refuse to accept. You're hardworking. Wonderful. Passionate. Thㅡ"

Minhee's thoughts are cut off when Yunseong presses his lips against his, and Minhee immediately melts into his soft lips. Yunseong is kissing him, at first carefully as if he's trying to walk for the first time, then softly, like their lips are pillows.

Minhee's lips are red and glistening when Yunseong pulls back, the latter biting on his lips and scratching his head; and under the moonlight just like that, Minhee knows his luck never left him. If it did, then why would Yunseong be standing there in front of him, being the most precious person to ever grace his life. 


End file.
